New Age
by CrossFireAlchemist
Summary: Harry's summer is well, despite the mourning after Dumbledore's death and the coming war. New allies and friends are made, new powers are discovered and romances are cultivated and old friends reunite.What else shall we encounter in this New Age? AN insid


"Look at them, Remmy." Spoke the deep voice of a hooded figure. A dark haired woman beside him grimaced as she looked below them at the Earth. She saw the death and destruction and the wars being fought over stupid ideas and beliefs. She shook her head and looked at the hooded man.  
"How can you take such pleasure in this…. they are your people—"  
"WERE my people, since I've come to this place I've severed all ties with them." Waving his hand the vision below them changed to look at a young man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He stood atop a hill surrounded by vast plains. "Look at him Remmy, he has no idea what he's doing." Once again Remmy shook her head.

"I do not like it Cail…he could DIE."  
"Well that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that our plan goes through. Now let's go, we must get ready soon he will be running and that's when things will get interesting." He turned his back and began walking away, Remmy sighed and pulled her hood up and ran after him, the vision fading.

Harry looked out at the empty plains and wondered what he was doing there; he had visited this place many times in his dreams only to find that he felt something there that he felt whenever he was with his friends. "What's next…" he turned and spotted another hill with someone atop it as well. He could not see their face clearly but could tell it was most likely a woman. Long silver hair waving in the wind along with her robes it was a picturesque sight and he wanted to say hello but before he could do anything a giant black blur swooped down from the sky and scooped her up, taking her away leaving nothing behind but what seemed to be blood. This was when he awoke to the dark bedroom he now called his own at Grimauld Place. Looking around wonderingly he tried to calm his breathing and managed it after several deep breaths. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6 a.m. "Perfect…" he said sarcastically, getting out of bed. Harry had grown and developed well since the end of the last school year. His body had been sculpted with muscles from many dueling practices and sort of training that he had with Moody when he wasn't doing work or when Moody wasn't busy with the Order. He got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans as he tried to calm down his messy hair that seemed to have gotten longer in the past few months. Walking out of his room he could smell the aroma of breakfast cooking and smiled, one of his favorite times was being able to eat with his friends but was even better was eating and not hearing about someone having gotten killed or kidnapped or insane. "Soon…. very soon it will all end…. and then we can live peacefully." He muttered to himself walking down the stairs, hands in his pockets and eyes closed as if dreaming.

Harry turned his head as he heard a soft humming sound. It was familiar to him and he enjoyed hearing it. He stopped in front of a door and closed his eyes once again to listen to the soft humming. A new recruit for the Order resided in that room, she had seemed to be in her early 20's but in reality was in her mid 30's. Harry had been surprised when he learned her true age, but then forgot it. Her name was Iruna Lindon, she had lived alone for most of her life with her young daughter. She did not talk about the girl's father but the 11 year old spoke highly of him. Harry had had many talks with Iruna; she seemed to act very friendly towards him just as she was friendly with her own daughter. Once he overheard her and Mrs. Weasley speaking about how Iruna treated Harry more like a son than anything.

The humming stopped and that's when Harry was brought back to earth. He heard a few footsteps and started walking down the stairs again not wanting to be caught outside Iruna and her daughters' room. The door opened and a quick pitter-patter of feet before a squeal of joy and the young girl jumped onto Harry's back making him stumble on the stairs.

"Ack! Lily!" he grabbed the railing and managed to catch himself before he fell. The dark haired girl giggled, as she held onto Harry tighter. Long black hair identical to her mothers went over hers and Harry's shoulders as she held onto him; she had a rather pale complexion but was very pretty and resembled her mother almost completely. Her eyes were the only difference; Lily's eyes were a sort of brownish red color like brick.

"Hey Brother!" she said happily using her nickname for him. It was only a week or two after Lily had met Harry did she start calling him Brother. She clung to him and held him very close and they acted like a brother and sister would sometimes. Harry chuckled and straightened himself before putting his arms under her legs to support her more as he continued his way down the stairs. "Good morning Lily, your mum coming downstairs yet?" The girl shook her head.  
"Not yet, she still needs to get dressed." She sniffed the air and grinned. "Breakfast smells good!" Harry smiled.  
"By the way why are you up this early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, mum was awake most of the night too, she had a bad dream again."  
"Oh, I see, maybe there's something wrong, I'm sure she'll be fine." Harry tried to reassure Lily. She was very good at hiding things having managed to hide Ron's wand for several days. The two stood at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the stove cooking the food and Remus there as well trying to help. Lily hopped down from Harry's back and plopped down at the table.  
"Good morning Mr. Remus! Mrs. Weasley!" she said cheerily. Mrs. Weasley and Remus smiled at her.  
"And a good morning to you two dear, up so early you should be in bed, you too Harry! What are you doing up so early?"  
"Dreams plague us!" said Lily dramatically making Remus chuckle and shake his head.

Harry chuckled as well and sat at the table beside Lily. "But yea, I did have a dream and so did Iruna which kept the both of them up. Remus nodded, sitting down across from them and bringing some toast for them while they waited for the rest of breakfast to finish.  
"Ah huh, well I assume the dream for you Harry was the same?" Harry nodded and looked at his hands on the table.  
"Yea, same girl, same black thing and same place. Nothing was different, except this time I swear I saw her lips move…. as if she was going to say something…." Remus looked serious and nodded, listening carefully.  
"I see…." Lily munched on her buttered toast, sending crumbs all over herself. She would be starting school that year, as would Iruna as the new DADA teacher. Several footsteps were heard as three new faces were seen at the door. Hermione yawned softly and sat at the bench, wishing a good morning to everyone and smiling at Lily. Ron came in after her and sat across from them and beside Remus, he still looked rather tired but managed to grab himself a slice of toast and butter it without dropping the butter knife. Iruna came in last, dark hair tied back in a pony tail, dark green eyes twinkling; she wore a punkish sort of outfit complete with black wrist bands and torn jeans. Despite her age she was able to pull off the look without looking as if she was a wannabe. She went over to Lily and kissed her on the head and ruffled the girl's hair before going around and sitting on Remus' other side in front of Harry. "Good morning everyone!" she said cheerily and smiled. This was one of the things Harry liked about her. No matter what was going on she managed to give everyone something to smile about. Get everyone determined to do his or her best at something. Mrs. Weasley came over and laid out the table with food and smiled at them all. "Ronald, where's your sister?" Ron was already stuffing his face when he answered.  
" 'inny'sh shtill ashlee'." He muttered with a full mouth.  
"Ronald! How rude! Swallow and apologize!" ordered the short woman. Lily giggled and started eating as well as everyone else. Ron nodded and swallowed the food in his mouth quickly before turning to his mother again.  
"Sorry, I said Ginny's still asleep." Harry was scooping eggs onto his toast with the bacon and was about to take a bite when he noticed Iruna looking at him. She did that sometimes, just stared at him, as if studying him, he did not mind because later on she would tell him that something was wrong or he should do something important. She called it soul scrying. Something Harry had not gotten a hand in understanding but understood that it was very important since it has saved him before in one of his practice duels with her.

Iruna looked down at her plate and began slicing the sausage into small bites. "You're to tense Harry, you have to relax, clear your head, you know what happens when you don't." she stated knowingly, warningly. Harry nodded slowly.  
"Yea. Alright, I'll try." And he did he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, Hermione and Ron looked at Iruna and Harry and seemed to share the same thought as they looked at each other and nodded. Harry and Iruna had indeed become close in the short time she had been there; Harry had gotten stronger as well. The only thing that probably bothered Harry the most was the fact that the dreams started happening when Iruna had come to Grimauld Place.

Breakfast went on well enough, so far no new news on Lord Voldemort, which was strange in itself since nothing had seemed to have come up in several days. This worried many people mostly Harry since there were no attacks there was no way of pinpointing where Voldemort or any of his followers were hiding. Remus was the first to leave, to go and check up on how everyone at the ministry were doing. The next was Mrs. Weasley, to go and make the beds and laundry and the like which left behind Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily and Iruna who stood and clapped her hands, getting any crumbs off of them. "Well if you're done with breakfast come with me, like I said the other day, I would start training the lot of you to duel so let's get hopping." She smiled and started up the stairs with Lily behind her. Harry stood up first and was about to follow when he realized something. Ginny had not come down for breakfast. "Hey Ron, did Ginny sound sick when you checked on her?" Ron thought for a moment before shrugging.  
"I dunno, she didn't really say anything, just moved a bit and pulled the pillow over her head." Hermione thought for a moment.  
"Strange, she didn't seem sick yesterday, she was perfectly fine."  
"That's what's bugging me." Iruna heard the teenagers speaking and decided to check on Ginny herself. She hurried up the stairs to the girls room and knocked, there wasn't a sound so walked in and looked around the room, everything was normal and in place. She walked over to the girl's bed and carefully nudged the girl's form but nothing happened. Pulling off the covers she gasped and stumbled back. Ginny was pale, eyes wide, her pupils had contracted to small dots, her mouth was opened wide.  
"Damn…how did THEY get in…." she looked around and didn't find anything so stepped forward and closed the girls' eyes and mouth. "You're alive at least…." She was about to leave when there was a gasp at the door and Harry stared at Ginny from his position at the door. He knew there was something wrong, he could sense it, he had been taught that ability by Iruna.


End file.
